parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Programs and Voice Cast Used For Creamocchia - UbiSoftFan94.
Here is an idea for my first Rayman/Disney parody of Creamocchia, made by UbiSoftFan94. Voice Cast: *Cream (from Sonic X) as Pinocchio - Radar Overseer Beulah (+10) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) (+10) *Thomas (from Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends) as Geppetto - Radar Overseer Jimmy (+10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (+10) *Rayman as Jiminy Cricket - Microsoft Mike (Jorge Loquendo V1) *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Figaro - Radar Overseer Hank (+10) (Jorge Loquendo V1) (+10) *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Cleo - Radar Overseer Abby (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+10) *Ly the Fairy as The Blue Fairy - Lernout & Hauspie Michelle (Carmen Loquendo V1) *The Ringmaster (from Dumbo) as Stromboli - Radar Overseer Guy (-5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (-9.5) *Flash Dashing (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as The Wicked Coachman - Microsoft Sam (-10) (Carlos Loquendo V1) (-9.5) *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Monstro the Whale - Mr. Warner (Javier TextAloud) *Mad Jack (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Honest John - Robosoft 3 (Ludoviko Loquendo V2) *Snuk (from Mad Jack The Pirate) as Gideon - Radar Overseer Scotty (+5) (Juan Loquendo V1) (+9.5) *Blossom (from The Powerpuff Girls) as The Dutch Puppet - Microsoft Mary (Soledad Loquendo V2) *Bubbles (from The Powerpuff Girls) as The French Puppet - Robosoft 4 (Ximena Loquendo V2) *Buttercup (from The Powerpuff Girls) as The Russian Puppet - Robosoft 5 (Carmen Loquendo V1) (+5) *Princess Peach (from Super Mario Bros) as Lampwick - Microsoft Mary (+10) (Esperanza Loquendo V1) *Dr. Neo Cortex, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Papu Papu, Ripper Roo, Koala Kong, Pinstripe Potoroo, Dr. N Gin, Komodo Bros, Tiny Tiger, Dingodile, Nitrous Oxide, Rilla Roo, and the Evil Twins (from Crash Bandicoot) as The Coachman's Minions - Microsoft Sam (+10), Microsoft Mike (-10), Radar Overseer Guy, Radar Overseer Scotty (+10), Radar Overseer Mr. Warner (-10), Radar Overseer Jimmy (+5), Radar Overseer Hank, L&H Biff, L&H Alex, Robosoft 2, Robosoft 1, L&H Sidney, L&H Peter, L&H Eddie, and L&H Douglas (Carlos, Ludoviko, Diego, Juan, Jorge, Diego, and Javier Loquendo and TextAloud V1) (-10, -5, +5, and +10) *The Narrator - Lernout & Hauspie Michael (Carlos Loquendo V1) (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Trivia/Goofs *The songs that are used in this videos of the production are You Spin Me Right Round by Dead or Alive, That's The Way I Like It by KC and the Sunshine Band, Pump It by Black Eyed Peas, Stayin' Alive by the Bee Gees, Witch Doctor by Cartoons, My Sharona by Knack, and Another One Bites The Dust. *The story begins where Rayman, in his torn hobo clothes, arrives at a warm workshop, and opens the door to make himself at home, only to find that it has lots of toys. All of a sudden, as he looks around, Rayman spots a puppet rabbit with a red yodeller's hat with a blue flower, a blue tie, red clothing with a red apron on. He knocks on it, only to find that it is made of wood. Suddenly, he hides for cover, when he hears a tank engine wood carver, named Thomas, with two pets, a dog named Tillie, and a cat named Casey Jr, with both red and purple collars. *Thomas gives a name for the rabbit, and calls her Creamocchia, but gives her some eyebrows and a mouth, which impresses Casey, Tillie, and Rayman, who is pleased, but surprised, when he sees Grumpy looking at him, and does the same, but knows that Grumpy can't please anybody. Thomas tells Cream that she will be a real little girl, and when he asks Cream if she will be a good little girl, Cream nods her head. Thomas walks to his bedroom, changes into his pyjamas, puts Tillie and Casey in the room with Cream, gets into his bed, and sleeps. Rayman then decides to go to bed next to Cream as well, and after he changes into his pyjamas, he takes a candle holder to put on a table. Rayman settles down into his bed and sleeps. *In the darkness, the room is quiet but not for long, a silver lum appears behind Cream and Rayman fast asleep, and in front of Tillie and Casey, and reveals itself as Ly the Fairy. Category:UbiSoftFan94